New products and devices are being developed for integration into home networks. Example devices include consumer devices, video and audio equipment, home automation equipment, and home security devices, such as sensors and cameras. In order to save cost and size, many of these devices do not have a user interface for users to enter provisioning information so that the devices may be connected to the home network. Moreover, even if the devices may be connected to the home network, the devices may remain unknown to other aspects of a network, such as a backend system, headend, local office, other servers, cloud based systems, security systems, and/or gateways. As such, network technicians or other third party personnel may be required to travel to users' homes to connect devices to home networks and provision devices with a backend system. The use of these technicians and personnel may be costly, inefficient, and an annoyance to some users, and result in more overall cost than the cost of a provisioning interface on the device. Accordingly, there is demand for a more simplified process of connecting, provisioning, controlling, and registering devices on a network.